villains_wikifandomcom-20200223-history
Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
{Quote|I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail, nonetheless. It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. But I ask you, to what end? Dread it, run from it... destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say... I am.|Thanos’ speech}} Thanos is the main antagonist of the Infinity Saga of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is a powerful alien warlord of Titan who rules over a dead dimension and commands a massive army known as the Chitauri. He allied himself with Loki to invade Earth, and allied with Ronan the Accuser to destroy Xandar, both in exchange for the deliverance of two powerful Infinity gems, but they both failed to accomplish this task and had betrayed him. He is the overarching antagonist of The Avengers and Avengers: Age of Ultron, the secondary antagonist of Guardians of the Galaxy (due to having small screen time), and the main antagonist of Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame ''. ''The Avengers At some point during his quest, Thanos discovered that the Tesseract, the Space Stone, was on Earth, and allied himself with the exiled Loki providing him with the Chitauri, who would help him conquer the planet in exchange for the Tesseract. Once Loki had arrived on Earth, he succeeded in acquiring the Tesseract, but as he was preparing for his invasion, Thanos contacted him. Through his intermediary, The Other, Thanos threatened the Asgardian god of mischief, saying that if he failed in delivering the Tesseract, Thanos would force him to endure a new kind of suffering. After Loki was defeated, the Other reported to his master that the Earth's inhabitants were not as weak as they were thought to be. He also declared that challenging the heroes would be to court Death. To this, Thanos simply smiled. ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Thanos destroyed Gamora's planet and her kind, but took her under his care as an adoptive daughter and trained her as an assassin along with Nebula. Ronan the Accuser made a deal with Thanos - to retrieve a mysterious artifact, and in exchange Xandar will finally be eradicated. However Ronan breaks the deal, thinking that with the Infinity Stone he no longer needs Thanos' help to wipe Xandar out. Both Gamora and Nebula wanted to be free from Thanos, the former betrayed him by joining Star Lord and the latter swore allegiance to Ronan and promised that she'll destroy 1000 worlds for Ronan for freeing her from Thanos. Avengers: Age of Ultron After the deaths of Ultron and the sentinels, Thanos walks into a secret room, takes the gauntlet and says that he will find the infinity stones by himself. Avengers: Infinity War After Thanos acquired the power stone from Xandar, He sent the Black Order to intercept the Asgardians' ship. As they extract the Space Stone from the Tesseract, Thanos subdues Thor, overpowers Hulk, and kills Loki. Thanos departs with his lieutenants and obliterates the ship. On Knowhere, Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Mantis find Thanos with the Reality Stone already in his possession. Thanos kidnaps Gamora, his adoptive daughter, who reveals the location of the Soul Stone to save her captive adoptive sister Nebula from torture. Thanos and Gamora travel to Vormir, where Red Skull, keeper of the Soul Stone, informs him the stone can only be retrieved by sacrificing someone he loves. Thanos reluctantly kills Gamora, earning the stone. Thanos arrives at Titan, justifying his plans as necessary to ensure the survival of a universe threatened by overpopulation. The group subdues him until Nebula deduces that Thanos has killed Gamora. Enraged, Quill attacks him, allowing Thanos to break the group's hold and overpower them. Stark is seriously wounded by Thanos, but is spared after Strange surrenders the Time Stone to Thanos. Thanos then arrives at Wakanda and despite Maximoff's attempt to destroy the Mind Stone, removes it from Vision, killing him. Thor severely wounds Thanos, but Thanos activates the completed Infinity Gauntlet and teleports away. Half of all life across the universe disintegrates, including Barnes, T'Challa, Groot, Maximoff, Wilson, Mantis, Drax, Quill, Strange, and Parker. Meanwhile, Thanos watches a sunrise on another planet. ''Avengers: Endgame'' Thanos' arrogance proved to be his downfall, as when he seemingly defeated and taunted Iron Man after nabbing the Stones in order to wipe out all life in the universe, he realized too late that Iron Man already obtained the Stones and used them to disintegrate Thanos and his army at the cost of his own life. Distraught at how he failed at his goals and that he is now paying the price of it, Thanos silently accepted his demise with no remorse. Category:Warlords Category:Pure Evil Category:Super-Villains Category:Leader Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Avengers Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Captain America Villains Category:Aliens Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Villains Category:Sadists Category:God Wannabe Category:Parents Category:Deal Makers Category:Humanoid Category:Thor Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Torturer Category:Archenemy Category:The Heavy Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Delusional Category:Strategic Category:Evil Ruler Category:Related to Hero Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bigger Bads Category:Murderers Category:Collecter of Souls Category:Monarchs Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Terrorists Category:Master Orator Category:Fanatics Category:Charismatic Antagonists Category:Outcast Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brutes Category:Military Category:Betrayed Category:Spoilers Category:Successful Category:Disney Infinity Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Game Changer Category:Liars Category:Greedy Category:Child Murderer Category:Supernatural Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Arrogant Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Deceased